Atmos' Cartoon or Reality Essay
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Saesha Green is a normal high school student on Terra Summerlandis. That is until the Storm Hawks show up and her whole life is turned upside down. WHy are they here? And what does Jules know about them?


ME: I haven't had a conversation before going in to the story for a while.

PIPER: Yeah well.

ME: Something wrong Pi?

AERROW: She's just peeved coz Finn wrecked her experiment.

ME: Aww. Come here.

*Reaches over and gives Piper a huge hug*

PIPER: Thanks

AERROW: Feel better?

PIPER: Uh-huh. But Finn's so dead

ME: Ok! On with the story my faithful readers!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Storm Hawks. But I do own Saesha, Kye, Terra Summerlandis and Jules.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Saesha looked out the window of the classroom she was in, her thoughts wandered out to the wide open spaces of Terra Summerlandis. She looked down at the essay she was supposed to be writing. It was about who she thought was a cartoon or reality. She'd chosen the Storm Hawks Squadron. Looking back down to her essay she re-read what she'd already written:

_Storm Hawks: Cartoon or Reality?_

_Storm Hawks. Cartoon or reality, we still need heroes in our lives right? That's where the Storm Hawks squadron come in. Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr, protect the skies of our Atmos. Among all the squadrons up there, Aerrow and his team don't stop at protecting just one terra like the others. They protect them all._

_They would be official squadron members if only one thing didn't stand in their way. Age. Seeing as Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko and maybe Radarr are all fourteen. Stork, however, is in his early twenties. Then again, if age is only stopping them from becoming official, then it won't stop them from protecting the terras._

_Many terras though, have their own approved squadrons. Take Terra Saharr for instance. Their squadron – The Third Degree Burners – have only three members as their name suggests. This squad, voiced by American's on the cartoon, are only six years older than Aerrow and the gang. It would seem unfair that everyone calls them 'children' when in truth, Aerrow is better than them all._

_Some of the other terras have other squadrons such as:_

_Terra Blizzaris: The Absolute Zeroes._

_Terra Gale: Rebel Ducks_

_Terra Rex: Rex Guardians._

_The list goes on and on. Not all squadrons are good though. The bad ones are the Raptors of Terra Bogaton, the Murk Raiders of Terra Deep and of course the Talons of Cyclonia. They're the worst. These are the squadrons that the Storm Hawks have had so much trouble with. These guys are trouble with capital letters._

_Any Atmosian person who has as much sense as they do brains would wisely stay out of their way. People who aren't Master Cyclonis or Dark Ace look out. Aerrow can even kick the Dark Ace's butt when he's not being powered by Master Cyclonis' crystal powered staff._

Saesha groaned in to her hands and then the bell for home time sounded. Saesha was one of the first students out of the door and running for the gates. There at the gates stood a dark, brooding figure that most kids swerved to avoid. Saesha walked right up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "How was last period for my dear little sister?" He looked at her with striking ice blue eyes.

Saesha grinned, "Don't remind me. Please. I've never had a lesson as boring as that one. So what did you do Kye?" Kye just shrugged, "Like every other lesson I guess." As the pair started to walk home, Saesha noticed Kye didn't have his backpack, "Oh no Kye. Please tell me you didn't lose your pack!" Kye shook his head, "It's at home."

The next thing that Saesha knew, Kye was swinging her up on to his back and giving her a ride home. She started giggling. She always thought it was fun to get a piggy-back from Kye. Whenever he lifted her on to his back, she felt like she was on top of the world. Kye was tall for a 14 year old and Saesha was only 12.

When the reached their house, the duo heard a sound Saesha only had ever dreamt she'd hear. It was an airships horn. They turned around and Saesha nearly passed out. It was the _Condor_. Then the hatch opened and a ramp descended. Stepping on to the ramp was a teenage boy and girl no older than Kye. One had fiery red hair and the other had sleek midnight blue.

_Ohmygod! It's Aerrow and Piper! _Saesha was dancing around and she couldn't stand still. Following the two came another two. One had blonde spiky hair and the other looked like a wallop. _No way! Finn and Junko! Sweet! _Saesha thought to herself and steeled herself as the final two came down the ramp, "Stork and Radarr!" Kye breathed.

Saesha nearly jumped out of her skin when Piper spoke, "Who are you?" Saesha and Kye glanced at each other but before they could say anything Jules came out of the house, "Kye, Saesha," she said pointing to each, "And I'm Jules. Glad you could make it but where's Starling?" Kye and Saesha looked at Jules in confusion. What did she mean 'glad you could make it'?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

*Finn comes running in to the room and smacks in to Aerrow*

AERROW: Ouch Finn! That really hurt. *Rubs side of his head*

ME: Aww. Come here.

*Gives him a hug*

FINN: Where's Piper?

ME: Why? Do you know what she's gonna do when she finds you?

FINN: No why?

AERROW: Piper's gonna kill you.

FINN: Why is it always me?

ME: Ok! Rate and review my fellow story writers.


End file.
